Farewell Tour
by 0neLastTime
Summary: What would you do if you were going to die? That was the question Marissa Cooper asked herself when she found out she had cancer. The answerreturn to Newport to make peace with her former best friends. Will she be able to before it's too late?


_A/N- Welcome! This is my first story on here so I hope you enjoy it. Also, the other chapters will be longer than this one, I just wanted to see the reaction I got, so if you like it, I'll post more. And there is still a lot to be explained, as you will probably gather, but have patience. Obviously, the story takes place AU, as Marissa is still alive. Anyway, enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

Farewell Tour_

Chapter 1

"So I guess this is goodbye," Marissa Cooper said as she put the last suitcase into the boot of the taxi. Her friend of 5 years, Brooke stood on the footpath, with her arms crossed and a concerned look on her face.

"Yep…but are you sure you want to do this? You know you don't have to. You could just stay here until you know…" she trailed off. Marissa shook her head, a small smile on her face, "I know. But I have to do this, I can't leave things the way they are. They deserve better than that. Besides, I promise I'll either come back here or you can come and see me. This won't be the last time you'll ever see me, you have my word," Brooke nodded biting her lip, her eyes filled with tears.

"I'll see you," Marissa said embracing Brooke in a hug, before getting into the taxi. As the cab pulled away, Marissa wound down the window so she could hear Brooke calling out, "Call me when you land,"

As Marissa sat alone in the airport waiting for her plane to board, she pulled her cell phone out of her bag. Flipping it open, she scanned through the contacts, hovering over Ryan's name, before she mentally chastised herself for being so stupid, and hit the call button. Pressing it to her ear, she tapped her foot nervously as it rung,  
"Hello," He answered, and she smiled, it had been years since she had heard his voice.  
"Hey Ryan, it's uh...Marissa," She said, waiting for him to either yell at her, or hang up.

"Oh," Was all she got, so she decided to get right to the point,  
"Uh…I'm coming back to Newport, and I was just wondering, and I completely understand if you don't want to after what I did, but I was wondering if you wanted to meet up for a coffee, there's something I need to tell you," She held her breathe as she waited for the response. She was almost certain he was going to say no, but to her surprise he didn't,  
"Okay, when are you coming back?"  
"My plane leaves in an hour, so how about we meet at the Starbucks on the Pier at 3pm tomorrow? The Starbucks is still there right?" Marissa questioned.

"Yeah it is, okay I'll see you then," he said before hanging up the phone, and shaking his head in disbelief. Who would have thought she would call after 5 years?

Marissa sighed in relief, although she knew the hard part was by no means over, in fact it hadn't even begun. She replaced her phone in her bag, and sat thinking about how she was going to tell the people who had once been her best friends that she was going to die.

"No Seth don't please, please," Summer begged as Seth carried her to the pool, stopping at the very edge and swinging her back and forth.

"I swear to god Cohen if you dare throw me in I won't have sex with you for a month!"

Seth chuckled, "You couldn't resist me that long," he said as he threw her into the pool.

As Summer returned to the surface, the phone rung, saving Seth from the wrath of Summer. While Seth was gone, Summer got out of the pool and wrung some of the water out of her clothes, but the clothes were too wet, so she peeled them off and hung them over the chair, walking into the house with just her bra and panties on. She walked into the kitchen where Seth was standing, his brow crinkled as he listened to the person on the other end. Interested she hovered in the kitchen, still unnoticed by Seth, who was completely absorbed by the conversation.  
"Hang on, for a second there, I thought I just heard you say MARISSA COOPER called you," Seth said adding a somewhat hysterical laugh on the end. Summer raised her eyebrows, and waited impatiently to hear the rest of the conversation.

"No way! What did she say? …What? When? …Are you serious?... Are you okay?... Sure?...Okay see you later man," Seth replaced the phone on the hook and turned around to see Summer,  
"Holy Jesus and Moseus! You look so HOT," He exclaimed. Summer rolled her eyes,  
"Thanks, but more importantly, who was that on the phone and why were you talking about Marisa?" Summer demanded impatiently. Seth gave an uncomfortable laugh,  
"Well, see that was Ryan and apparently Marissa called him to say she was coming back to town, and wanted to meet up for coffee,"  
"Is she serious?! Does she think she can just waltz back into town after 12 years, after everything she did and ask Ryan to coffee?!? I hope he told her exactly where to go!" Summer screamed. Again, Seth gave an uncomfortable laugh,  
"Well, if the exact place you're thinking of is the Starbucks on the pier, then you're right,"

"You're kidding me? He wants to see her? Why would he do that?" Summer asked incredulously.  
"I don't know, he probably wants to know why she ran away, don't you think? He's Ryan, he'll give anyone a second chance, even if they did break his heart into thousands of pieces, seems to be the story of his life you know?"

Summer sighed, "I know, he deserves and explanation, we all do I suppose. But you got to hand it to him, if it were me, I would have hung up as soon as I heard her voice,"

After getting off the phone with Seth, Ryan sat alone in the kitchen of his big, empty mansion going over blueprints of the new project he was working on. He owned his own architecture company called Atwood & Co. which he had been running successfully for 2 years now. He had been hired straight out of college at Newport's leading architecture company, Callison & Co. where he had worked for 3 years. Over that time, he saved up enough money to start his own small company, which had expanded over the 2 years and now competed with some of the top companies. Sighing, he rolled them back up, unable to get his mind off Marissa. He had many questions going round in his head, Why did she call after all these years? Why now? Was she okay? And most importantly, why in god's name, did he agree to meeting her?


End file.
